Memory systems may have memory elements store data unreliably for various reasons, such as due to open circuits, closed circuits, short circuits, retention issues, or disturb problems, as examples. Writing data into known unreliable memory areas may be undesirable as doing so may increase the number of errors that occur when the data is read, which degrades the error correction capability of the controller. However, avoiding writing to the unreliable memory elements altogether may result in significant loss of available storage space. As such, writing to known unreliable memory elements in a way that enhances the error correction capability of the controller may be desirable.